I'll Protect You
by TheClumsyDreamer
Summary: "Remus não queria perguntar a quanto tempo ele escondia seus sentimentos e nem se importou pelos dias que vieram. Ele apenas se encolheu naquele abraço, ouvindo o coração de Sirius bater para si. Por fim, sentia-se protegido".


**Título: **I'll Protect You  
**Autor: **TheClumsyDreamer  
**Categoria:** Slash, Romance.  
**Classificação:** (PG-13)  
**Capítulos:** One shot.  
**Completa**: (x) Yes ( ) No

**Resumo**: "_Remus não queria perguntar a quanto tempo ele escondia seus sentimentos e nem se importou pelos dias que vieram. Ele apenas se encolheu naquele abraço, ouvindo o coração de Sirius bater para si. Por fim, sentia-se protegido_".

* * *

**Hold you in my arms, hold you in my gaze**

_Te tenho em meus braços, te tenho sob meu olhar_

**Singing with my dying breath underneath this earth I resurrected your soul**

_Cantando com meu último suspiro sob essa terra eu ressuscitei tua alma_

**And nothing less, sorry for the space**

_E nada menos que isso, me desculpe pelo espaço_

**If I could fill the void, an ocean wouldn't hold my love**

_Se eu pudesse preencher o vazio, um oceano não conteria meu amor_

**And everything I have and all I ever was, is not enough**

_E tudo o que eu tenho e tudo o que eu sempre fui não é suficiente._

Um singelo sorriso adornava lábios de Remus enquanto estava permanecia adormecido. Sirius não se cansava de observá-lo dormindo, era como se aquela pessoa não tivesse que passar por tantos problemas que o destino lhe pregara. A respiração calma de seu amigo lhe acariciava a face, fazendo-o sorrir em perceber que ele estava bem, já que a noite passada fora uma das piores que presenciara.

Os dias de lua cheia lhes deixavam aflitos e, finalmente, aqueles dias haviam terminado e só teriam outra temporada em alguns meses. E, sim, saber disso fazia Sirius respirar mais aliviado. A mão que não segurava a cintura do menor estava acariciando as bochechas finas, por fim rodeando a parte arroxeada abaixo dos olhos de Remus. Era horrível o estado que elas estavam profundas e bem escuras, tornando-se bem chamativas na pele alva.

Remus se remexeu sob o leve toque em seu rosto e as pálpebras fechadas tremeram, soltando um longo suspiro calmo. Aos poucos Sirius observou o fraco semblante acordar de forma confusa, até encontrar os olhos do assíduo observador. Remus sorriu de leve, sem graça e, bocejando longamente, virou seu corpo para deitar com a barriga para cima, sentindo aquela mão deslizar levemente por ele. Estava mais do que acostumado com Sirius lhe acompanhando em noites como aquelas, pois sempre sentia que ele nunca lhe deixaria de lado na hora que mais precisava. Coçou os olhos na tentativa infantil de espantar o sono, deixando escapar outro bocejo.

— Estou esgotado. – Disse, por fim.

— Não é o único, - comentou Sirius, logo recebendo um olhar culpado do recém-acordado, que o fez revirar os olhos e sentar na cama bagunçada – e nem se preocupe com isso, nós estamos aqui para ajudá-lo.

— Como eles estão? – A voz do menor estava preocupada, rouca e fraca.

Sirius o observou tentar sentar, mas como se tivesse algo pesado no peito, Remus caiu novamente na cama, bufando. O maior riu, enlaçando a cintura fina do amigo com um dos braços e o apoiando. Ficaram em silêncio pelos segundos que Remus tentava se estabilizar, já que sua cabeça rodava.

— Eles estão bem. – respondeu Sirius com um sorriso calmo, tentando fazer que esse sentimento atingisse o amigo, porém recebeu um vinco na testa como resposta do menor, que mordia o lábio inferior. — Você tem que se preocupar é com você nesse estado! – A voz de Sirius deixou de ter o tom calmo que usava e aumentou a voracidade para repreender o outro, que encolheu em seus braços.

— Desculpe-me, mas você sabe que não gosto de ser um fardo para a Madame Promfrey, – sua voz parecia chorosa. – E nem para vocês... – acrescentou, de cabeça baixa.

—A tia Papoulinha não gosta de te ver assim e fica nos perturbando no meio da madrugada, sabia?

— Desculpa...

—Por Merlin! Cale a boca!

Sirius soltou o rapaz e se levantou, espreguiçando-se. Odiava o fato de ter que ouvir aquelas sucessivas tentativas de desculpas do amigo, sendo que ele não era culpado. Pareceria que ele gostava de insistir que era. O olhou de cima e levou a mão para bagunçar os fios finos, sorrindo de leve.

— Ande, levante, antes que perca o almoço.

— ALMOÇO? – Exclamou Remus, exaltando a voz e logo se arrependeu do que fez.

Uma forte pontada lhe atingiu o estômago, fazendo-o abraçar seu próprio corpo trêmulo, comprimindo os lábios para que não deixasse escapar os sucessivos gemidos de dor que lhe entalava a garganta. Sirius vendo aquela cena se desesperou ao encontro do amigo, que tentou afastá-lo com as mãos frágeis, soltando apressadamente o ar que prendia, tentando se acalmar. Sirius logicamente não havia desistido, havia se ajoelhado no colchão e tentando de alguma forma ajudar, mas o menor ainda lhe impedia, encolhido e com as mãos tentando inutilmente afastá-lo.

Minutos se passaram para que a dor que lhe atingia começasse a cessar lentamente, Sirius tinha a mão massageando a costa curvada do amigo, como se algum modo aquilo fosse ajudar. Remus se inquietou sob o toque e o maior tirou as mãos dele, observando-o vergonhosamente lhe encarar com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

— O que aconteceu ontem? – Sua voz saiu como um sussurro.

Sirius odiava ter que mentir, mas ao sentir a dor estampada naquele olhar cansado, deixou os ombros caírem e sua expressão murchar, suspirando.

— Tivemos que conter a fúria do animal.

Remus desejava sumir naquela poltrona. Estava encolhido e observando o fogo da lareira crepitar ao longo dos minutos que se torturava. Odiava não conseguir lembrar nada das noites que era dominado pelo animal existente em seu ser, odiava o fato de imaginar como aquele monstro conseguia machucar seus amigos e de como ele lhe deixava tão fraco. Ódio é um sentimento tão ruim, dizia para si mesmo, encolhendo e abraçando as próprias pernas e encostando seu queixo nos joelhos magros. Era algo que corria sua alma, sugava seu sangue e o transformava em uma grande frustração... Definitivamente não gostava de sentir sentimentos negros, mas, diante da realidade que tinha, era inevitável.

O gosto amargo do café que tomara após a janta ainda estava em sua boca, não podia se deixar vencer pelo cansaço que o dominava e então apelava pela bebida escura que, mesmo se sentindo extremamente exausto, deixava seu cérebro menos lento para o que acontecia ao seu redor – Não que ligasse muito, mas no estado em que se encontrava, ele queria era mesmo estar longe da visão curiosa dos outros, que indagavam o por quê de todo mês sempre vê-lo daquele modo.

— Remus?

Uma voz doce e tímida ao seu lado o chamou a atenção e, com um leve sorriso, observou a ruiva ao seu lado. O sorriso calmo e os olhos afetuosos lhe abraçavam sem nem menos ter aquele corpo feminino perto do seu, fazendo-o sentir-se mais calmo e relaxar os ombros e desencostar o rosto do joelho.

— Olá Lily, - Saudou com calma, vendo-a arrastar uma cadeira para perto da poltrona em que se encontrava.

— Como está a recuperação? – Perguntou, com uma preocupação evidente na voz protetora.

— Boa, só me sinto sonolento – Seus olhos estavam presos na própria mão, repousada nos joelhos.

Não conseguia encarar as meninas por muito tempo, inclusive Lily, que possuia uns olhares tão intensos com aquelas íris tão verdes quanto uma esmeralda. Era o ponto alto de sua personalidade, sabia despir as pessoas de seus segredos apenas com um olhar concentrado. Sentiu os dedos finos e delicados lhe segurar uma das mãos em cima do joelho e apertou-a de leve, fazendo-o olhá-la. Sorriu levemente, com a calma que transmitia. Lily tinha alguma magia dentro de si, pois sempre após as temporadas de lua cheia, era a única que conseguia lhe trazer um pouco de paz para o coração - Que também ficava fraco. Ela correspondeu ao gesto de forma mais entusiástica, mostrando o seguimento de dentes brancos e perfeitos, apertando novamente a mão do rapaz frágil a sua frente.

— É bom vê-lo recuperar a cor aos poucos, - comentou, ainda sorrindo. – Não se preocupe, pois você vai se livrar dessa doença. –

Ela sempre dizia isso.

Quem dera fosse apenas uma doença, pensou, vendo a menina se levantar e subir pela escada do dormitório feminino. Aproveitando a atenção que lhe fora tirada do fogo, passou a observar a bagunçava evidente da sala comunal da Grifinória. Todos estavam eufóricos com a aproximação do feriado do Natal em que poderiam voltar para suas respectivas casas. Mas Remus ficaria em Hogwarts, como sempre.

Todos ali estavam acostumados com a "doença" de Remus e poucos se importavam. Remus se sentia agradecido por isso, pois já bastava a forte atenção que recebia de Sirius, que se tornava pior a cada ano. A "doença" era algo que o impossibilitava por dias de freqüentar a aula e todos pensavam que ele transferido para o St. Mungus, enquanto na verdade estava inconsciente dentro do corpo de um animal selvagem que ficava preso na casa Casa dos Gritos. De vez em quando, relatava os amigos, que ele conseguia fugir. Era quase impossível controlá-lo e, saber isso, o deixava sem chão.

Imagine o que seria machucar os próprios amigos? Ele estremeceu diante da pergunta que sempre lhe surgia em mente. E se fosse alguém até mais inocente quanto ele na época em que fora mordido? Aquele pensamento ao arrasava. Nada o fazia desejar que alguém passasse pelo que ele passava — Era cruel e desumano.

— Que charme foi aquele que a Lily estava esbanjando para você?

A voz marota de Sirius assustou o menor, que rapidamente empertigou-se na poltrona e olhou para o moreno, que sorria de forma travessa. Havia corado com a pergunta e logo desviou o olhar, um pouco irritado. Sentiu o seu corpo ser arrastado um pouco para o lado e logo estava encolhido e apertado entre o forte corpo de Sirius e o braço fofo da poltrona.

— Almofadinhas... – Grunhiu com um pouco de dor e lhe olhou sério, como se de algum modo fosse conseguir repreende-lo. – Já somos grandes demais para cabermos nessa poltrona.

— Corrigindo, eu estou grande demais para a poltrona... – Riu com a expressão ofendida do amigo. – E não fuja do assunto! Pontas estava seriamente enciumado.

Remus corou diante do que o amigo disse e balançou a cabeça negativamente... Sabia que os gestos de Lily eram meticulosamente observados por James, que nutria um sentimento tão forte pela ruiva e seu jeito amável de ser.

— Ele não fala com ela por que ele não quer. – Remus sorriu de leve. – Ela não é um monstro, ela é um amor de pessoa e...

— Não dá acesso a ele, você sabe. – O maior lhe interrompeu, sério. — A Lily sempre o deixa dez passos atrás dela com aquele comportamento de intocável. – Sirius suspirou, passando o braço por cima dos ombros de Remus, - Mas ele também é um idiota.

— Ele não é, só tem que parar de agir como um. – Corrigiu Remus, sorrindo calmamente, observando novamente o crepitar do fogo.

— Poderia ajudá-lo com isso? – Perguntou Sirius.

— Você não é nada sutil, não é? – Remus soltou uma risada fraca e o olhou. – Ele mandou você vir aqui?

O maior desviou a atenção daquele olhar levemente debochado e coçou os cabelos ondulados, nervoso, e depois riu da própria ridícula tentativa de persuadir Remus com os planos do outro amigo. Nunca conseguiria enganá-lo.

— Aish – Reclamou, voltando a encarar o menor – Ele sabe que só você é amigo dela e fica com receio de falar com você por causa de sua pose certinha.

— E você me faria deixar de lado a minha _pose certinha_? – Remus arqueou uma das finas sobrancelhas e depois sorriu – Vocês, por me protegerem, pensam que eu vou fazer coisas vergonhosas por vocês – Recebeu um olhar raivoso como resposta – E sim, isso é um não. – Acrescentou.

Ele riu e voltou olhar o fogo. A amizade com James, Sirius e Peter era forte, os amava assim como eles tinham a necessidade de protegê-lo de sua "doença" e era tudo muito recíproco. Sabia que sua única força que tinha estava neles e mais algumas pessoas, como Lily, com qual tinha uma boa amizade, já que compartilhavam mesmas responsabilidades com estudos e monitoramento. Lily sempre fora algo surpreendente, e não só para ele, já que todos a admiravam – principalmente James, que de vez em quando babava.

Bocejou diante do silêncio do outro, que acariciava seus fios com lentidão e o olhou, sereno. Os olhos negros estavam concentrados nos dedos que trabalhavam nos cabelos do menor e depois de alguns segundos, captou o olhar intenso do menor e parou com a carícia. Um sorriso largo surgiu na face marota e algo dentro de Remus remexeu, fazendo-o ficar aturdido e virar o rosto novamente para a lareira.

— O que foi? – Perguntou o maior, preocupado.

— Acho que... – Suspirou – Sono.

— Então vamos subir.

Siriu se levantou e fez um breve sinal para Pedro e Thiago que estavam no meio da bagunça da Sala Comunal e ambos entenderam: Sirius ia cuidar de Remus. Assim fez, ajudando-o levantar, percebendo que o menor ainda estava fraco.

Remus não queria se levantar, na verdade havia mentindo, já que o café ainda surtia um grande efeito em seus sentidos. Tentou não olhar para o amigo que circundava com um dos braços sua cintura e o sustentava para andar. Aos poucos foi deixando de ouvir o barulho que os demais alunos faziam naquela hora, subindo as escadas para o dormitório masculino e, em silêncio, continuaram o caminho até a última porta. O quarto dos estudantes do sétimo ano.

— Essa sua leveza está me preocupado. – Comentou Sirius em sussurro e deixou um suspiro lento escarpa-lhe os lábios.

Abriu a porta e entrou com o corpo do amigo no quarto, fechando a porta em seguida. Fez Remus sentar na cama e depois se sentou ao lado dele.

— Irá dormir agora?

— Sim, - Mentiu, calmo – Pode voltar lá para baixo.

— Está louco? – Sirius perguntou, sorrindo. – Irei dormir com você, pois está fraco.

— Não é necessário – Remus o olhou e depois sorriu – Você não precisa cuidar de mim como se eu fosse um bebê ou de vidro.

Sirius deu de ombros e se levantou, tirando o agasalho que usava e indo em direção a seu malão, na cama que ficava do outro lado do dormitório. Remus bufou, sabia que era difícil ele ouvir seus pedidos. Deitou em sua cama e esticou as pernas devagar, enquanto observa o maior buscar por uma roupa para dormir. Os anos se passaram rapidamente, Remus odiava perceber, mas as mudanças eram notáveis em todos: principalmente em Sirius.

O corpo era alvo de suspiros femininos e Remus era obrigado a ouvir muitos, mas se divertia, já que isso inflava mais ainda o ego do moreno. Alto e forte, tinha braços delineados com perfeitas formas musculosas e uma costa larga, fazendo da imagem sapeca de seis anos atrás se tornar máscula, mesmo mantendo seu eterno ar maroto. Os cabelos negros e cacheados caiam levemente abaixo da linha do queixo. Uma beleza diferente e chamativa, dizia Remus uma vez ao amigo, logo após de vê-lo lamentando por que uma lufa-lufa não havia lhe dado a devida atenção — Não passava de um garanhão.

— O que meu corpo tem de tão admirável, Aluado?

A pergunta o assustou e levantou os olhos, encontrando o moreno vestindo uma simples blusa marrom e calça de moletom cinza. Um forte rubor atingiu sua face alva e fez o maior rir, indo a sua direção. Remus afastou para que ele pudesse deitar ao lado e virou o rosto para o lado da parede, escondendo a vergonha. _Por que raios ainda sentia vergonha das brincadeiras de mau gosto do amigo? _

— Você fica fofo quando cora. – Comentou Sirius, jogando o cobertor grosso por cima dos dois corpos e se aproximou mais do amigo, para que pudessem caber naquela cama.

— Idiota... – Murmurou Remus, rindo com o maior e depois virou seu corpo para cima, observando o amigo lhe olhando com ternura.

— Eu prefiro isso a te ver como um esqueleto.

Sirius era tremendamente exagerado. Logicamente que após a maratona de transformações o menor se cansaria, já que o mesmo tinha uma saúde complicada, nunca fora muito ativo e passava horas lendo e estudando como um perfeito aluno de Hogwarts. Remus sempre tinha preocupações demais e isso lhe tirava a fome e ainda o pouco tempo para resolver tantas coisas sempre o deixava elétrico e depois desgastadamente cansado.

Mas nada barrava seus medos. Mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto observava o teto. Todas aquelas transformações o deixavam com receio de machucar os três amigos que tanto se esforçavam para mantê-lo longe de pessoas inocentes. Na noite passada, segundo Peter, fora um tanto difícil, pois o _animal_ – como eles se referem ao lobo dentro de Remus – havia fugido e tentado ir para as proximidades de Hogsmeade, mas fora apenas controlado por Almofadinhas, que sempre tinha algumas manhas para deter o _animal_.

Sua atenção voltou para quarto quando um dos dedos de Sirius deslizava por sua bochecha, fazendo-o olhar para o maior, que apoiado pelo cotovelo, o observava de cima.

— Você parece preocupado... – Sirius estava sério. – É por causa de ontem?

— Sim, - Remus deixou um suspiro escapar e sorriu leve com a carícia do maior, que sempre fazia isso para acalmá-lo, mas em sua testa ainda havia um vinco que o deixava mais tenso – Eu queria que isso parasse de acontecer... – Murmurou, sentindo sua mão tremer e forçou para não deixar seus olhos marejarem com as lágrimas que ameaçavam dominá-lo. – Eu não agüento mais ter que ver arranhões, mordidas e preocupação em vocês... – Inspirou longamente, sem tirar os olhos do maior. – Estou cansado de ser um fardo para vocês.

— Você não é um fardo – Sirius o repreendeu, com carinho – Já cansamos de falar isso.

— Mas sempre sinto isso quando vejo vocês três exaustos, preocupados e deixando até de fazer a obrigação de vocês. – Remus olhou para a perna que tentava entrelaçar entre as suas e balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Estou muito cansado disso tudo.

— Hey, psiu, não fique assim. – Os dedos de Sirius lhe chamavam a atenção, fazendo-o erguer o rosto — Não se preocupe, é melhor você dormir...

Remus procurou nas palavras algum conforto, mas não tinha como insistir com o maior, já que mesmos e dedicando, ele não entendia muito que se passava no coração do menor. E mesmo com o coração angustiado, Aluado fechou os olhos e deixou toda frustração tomar conta de seu rosto. Suas mãos foram envolvidas pelo do seu amigo enquanto esse o forçava virar ficarem frente a frente, sentiu um leve beijo em sua testa a abriu os olhos, sentindo um leve alívio lhe preencherem.

Abriu os olhos para ver o amigo e este tinha o rosto tão próximo que Remus sentiu seu coração dar um pulo, surpreso. Suas bochechas ficaram levemente vermelhas enquanto sentia um dos polegares de Sirius acariciar o dorso de uma de suas mãos. Sirius sabia ser carinhoso quando queria... E sabia envergonhar o Aluado com muita facilidade. E também confortava.

— Sirius... O que eu faço? – Sua pergunta saiu como um sussurro.

O olhar de Sirius se tornou negro, estranho para sua face bela, como se sofresse de algo que nunca havia contando. Remus uniu as sobrancelhas em confusão, umedecendo o lábio inferior em nervosismo. Ele já tinha visto aquele olhar diversas vezes nesse ano... Só não o compreendia.

E então tudo mudou.

E demoraria para Remus entender.

As mãos de Sirius gentilmente buscaram a delicada forma da cintura fina do menor, unindo-os a uma bela forma apaixonada. Seus olhos o envolveram com todos os belos sentimentos que estavam sendo comprimidos em seu peito há semanas. Era capaz de poder tê-lo ali sem ao menos se importar em dar o primeiro passo que tanto planejara, mas que naquele final, apresentou-lhe um alternativo começo.

Remus o observava em silêncio, com os olhos banhados em confusão, esperando alguma resposta que lhe tirasse a culpa de seu peito, pois achava que era o causador de tão mudança temperamental do maior. Viu no olhar de Sirius algo novo, uma ternura envolvente. Sim, estava envolvido, e parecia impossível desviar-se daquele olhar. E ele não queria.

Um gemido escapou por seus lábios, em surpresa, arregalando as orbes castanhas a fim de mais respostas, das quais obteve.

Via o amor, a compaixão e o desejo, tudo misturado naquelas escuras orbes que o fitavam, tocando-lhe a alma sem nem ao menos pedir passagem. Mas Sirius precisava, já tinha um imenso local reservado ali, no coração de seu amigo. Remus sentiu que seu peito parecia explodir com as novas sensações que o arrebataram. A ansiedade fazia borboletas se agitarem em seu estômago e um formigamento subia por suas pernas, presas entre as de Sirius, tornando-se intensa na coluna e deixando nervoso, percebendo que os lábios de Sirius aproximavam-se cada vez mais dos seus.

— Eu não quero que a pessoa que eu amo fique triste. – Sussurrou Sirius.

Um leve sorriso adornou seus lábios fartos após de umedecê-los. Remus, inconscientemente, levou suas mãos aos ombros do maior, deslizando seus dedos finos e trêmulos por sua extensão, até envolvê-las a nuca da pessoa que parecia hipnotizada pelo olhar intenso. As respirações envolveram-se sôfregas, tamanho eram os sentimentos ávidos que impulsionavam seus atos.

Seus lábios findaram a pouca distância existente.

O som da forte de seu peito açoitava seu peito, fazendo-o perguntar se Sirius conseguia ouvi-lo. Mas nada mais importava! Pois naquele momento, Sirius lhe beijava.

Era algo diferente, novo a ambos. Beijavam-se como amantes, esquecendo-se até da longa amizade que cultivavam e do quanto aquele ato poderia causar sérias diferenças no futuro. Não se importavam. Unidos pela chuva de sentimentos que pareciam mais forte que aquela que banhava a noite ao redor de Hogwarts, pareciam os únicos existentes no Mundo. Sentiam a emoção do outro com as rítmicas batidas dos corações afoitos em seus peitos.

Sirius tocava aqueles lábios macios e úmidos com os seus, enquanto sua língua enlaçava-se à dele em uma dança terna, gentil e envolvente. Os olhos fechados pareciam ver mais e sentir mais, proporcionando-lhe respostas que sua consciência buscava há semanas. Era confuso e estranho, mas era bom a ponto de mesclar à perfeição.

Sirius agora estava ali, mostrando-lhe a quem aquele coração pertencia sem nem ao menos ter consciência. Era real, era bonito, o inspirava. Seu gosto era docemente suave, inesquecível. Sirius deleitava-se daquele beijo e, até que a respiração se tonasse necessária, mal dera meros dois segundos para que o outro se recuperasse, unindo-se novamente àqueles lábios prazerosos, surpreendendo o maior.

Não se importava se era errado, mesmo sendo. Finalmente, com aquele pequeno gesto, pôde sentir na pele o que era se sentir protegido. Vagava entre aqueles lábios, envolvia-se com o agradável sabor de seu interior e correspondia aos sentimentos do mais alto. Romperam o primeiro beijo, cada um buscando o ar que lhe faltavam, ainda próximos e com os corações a mil. Fitaram-se de forma serena, contemplando um ao outro com as faces coradas e banhadas de felicidade.

Sirius sorriu com carinho, soltando um pouco a pressão que exercia na cintura do aluado.

— Eu sempre protegerei você... – Prometeu, com os olhos presos ao mar castanho e brilhante do menor. – Apesar de não ter resposta para sua pergunta... – Trouxe-se para perto, fazendo Remus encostar a cabeça em seu peito. – Nós vamos buscá-la, - Pausou, acariciando os fios ralos. – juntos.

Remus não queria perguntar a quanto tempo ele escondia seus sentimentos e nem se importou pelos dias que vieram. Ele apenas se encolheu naquele abraço, ouvindo o coração de Sirius bater para si.

Por fim, sentia-se protegido.

_Fim._

* * *

Bom, essa é minha primeira SiRem e espeor que tenham gostado. *-*

Comentários me animariam muito!

Até a próxima estória.


End file.
